


Burning House

by PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quiet night musings, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Lyrical fic using Burning House by Cam for the base. It's a great song, and I hope you'll listen to it while you read this fic. Gabriel's musing about how they got there, and where they're going to go from here.
It's for my lovely friends on the R76 Discord. You guys inspire me so much. I love you guys <3





	

_ I had a dream about a burning house. _

 

Gabriel started awake, gasping softly. The flames had felt so real, just like the explosion that had claimed some of his squad back during the omnic crisis. His hand was shaking as he reached out for his partner. Jack was there thank god. A breath of relief left his lips as he turned over on his side to look at the sleeping blonde. The man had turned toward him in his sleep, but they hadn’t gone to bed that way… As per routine anymore, they had gone to bed arguing, and frustrated with each other.

 

_ You were stuck inside I couldn’t get you out. _

 

They had argued over Overwatch again. About the corruption, the lack of funds. Better equipment for Blackwatch, the organization that didn’t technically exist. Faulty equipment was getting his men killed more than enemy agents. And when they argued they went to sleep facing away from each other. 

 

_ Laid beside you and pulled you close and the two of us went up in smoke. _

 

They had always slept together since the fateful night in Dorado when the temperatures had fallen so low everyone had partnered up. They had talked for hours that night, baring their hearts to one another. They had rearranged sleeping assignments from then on to always be together. After all, the dreams stayed away when they slept next to each other. At least….they used to. 

 

_ Love isn’t all that it seems. I did you wrong. I’ll stay here with you until this dream is gone. _

 

A hand reached out and gently moved Jack’s hair back from his face. He still didn’t know how Mr. Perfect had fallen in love with him, but everyday, he was reminded that Jack loved him. Small things, like a cup of coffee in an insulated cup so that it stayed hot, or late at night, finding his novellas recorded so that he didn’t miss a single episode. He knew he wasn’t an easy man to love, but damn, Jack made it look so simple. 

 

_ I’ve been sleep walking. Been wondering all night, trying to take what’s lost and broke and make it right. _

 

Gabriel knew what was wrong, but Jack didn’t want to listen. He couldn’t blame him either. After all, they had worked so hard to build Overwatch, mold it into the organization it was today. Brown eyes carefully watched Jack as he kept his affectionate petting up. In the quiet moments like these Gabriel wanted nothing more than to convince Jack to run away with him. 

 

_ I’ve been sleepwalking. Too close to the fire, but it’s the only way that I can hold you tight.  _

 

He wished he could convince Jack to retire, and run away with him. To wear the rings they had gotten as a promise to each other. To one day make it official and stop hiding. Gabriel was a patient man, but he was also afraid. Afraid that one day he may not come home, or that one day Jack may be taken out a conference, just like Mondatta had been. That instead of letting them retire to each other, that the UN would retire them to their graves.

 

_ In this burning house. _

 

A soft beep sounded and Gabriel answered it. It was another mission, and a glance at the time showed that it was barely 3 am. A small sigh passed his lips, and he pulled out the small voice cubes they kept in the bedside tables for such cases. 

“Hey babe. I’d wake you up to say goodbye...but you look so fucking peaceful, I couldn’t do it. I’ll be home as soon as I can. And Jackie remember, no matter what happens I will always be with you. Just touch that ring you wear around your neck and think of me. And remember  _ Carino, te amo. Dios mio, te amo.  _ I will be home soon.”

He left that cube on Jack’s bedside table, and got out of bed, dressing silently. He took one last look behind him, to imprint Jack on his memory again, and felt his breath leave him. Jack was curled up on Gabriel’s side of the bed, face mashed into the pillow like he already missed him, the dogtags hanging out of his shirt and gripped in his hand. Gabriel’s heart swelled with love for the posterboy of Overwatch, and turned to go make his world a safer place. 

  
_ I can hold onto you somehow in this burning house. Oh and I don’t wanna walk up in this burning house. _


End file.
